deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOXian Vs Steve
Roymaster11= dEATH BATTLE ROBLOXIAN VS MINECROOFT.jpg 2nd minecraft vs roblox template.jpg Steve vs Robloxian Deathbattle Remake.png|SonicSmash Stevevsrobloxianremasterd.png|Roymaster11 Season 3 sketch-1564669863936.png|EmperorDedede Interlude Boomstick: Hey Wiz, ever thought of building anything with just your imagination? Wiz: Why yes! Just like these two combatants! Boomstick: Oh right, like ROBLOXian the builder Wiz: And Steve the Enderdragon slayer, I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win. A Death Battle. ROBLOXian * Name: ROBLOXian (Composite named Noob) * Age: Unknown * Occupation: Builder * Species: ROBLOXian * Predates Steve of Minecraft * Most likely holds the most hax out of any character in fiction... and that's an understatement. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5v8BDNIHjs Wiz: ROBLOX is a site where players can play and build their own games. And that is where the ROBLOXian originated from. Boomstick: And the ROBLOXian seems to be a big fan of Macy's, I mean look at how many items the ROBLOXian can wear! The screen then scrolls down on the ROBLOX catalog hats Wiz: Well yes, he is filled with hats, shirts and pants. But not only that, he has his weapons. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW5Hln4tMhI Boomstick: He has a wide arsenal, that we can't even count on how many they are. Wiz: ROBLOXian has the Windforce which is a popular sword and able to push opponents back. It is very useful to keep the opponent away from you. And we have the Illumina has the special ability to reveal any invisible opponents, and with dual wields it can do a devastating move called Illumina Tornado. Boomstick: He has the Azure Dragon's Magic Slayer, which can turn anyone into an skeleton upon contact. And can also create a deadly portal of death which can suck anything in. Wiz: He has the Banhammer which flings the opponent far, and as well as Elixir of Dreams which makes you a lot faster and negates any negative speed effects on ROBLOXian. Boomstick: He sure as hell packs a punch! He has millions of gears such as the Rocket Launcher, Bomb, Sword of Swords and Omega Rainbow Sword. Wiz: As strong as he is, he can't tank much attacks as much he can throw attacks. You see ROBLOXians are easily defeated by explosions making them a glass cannon which can be a huge problem for them. And ROBLOXian relies on gears a tad bit too much. But he is able to throw Barbells so hard that the opponent dies. And he can also carry infinite amount of items, send a other ROBLOXian flying with just a sledgehammer. ROBLOXian is able to survive from fatal falls a regular human could of died from, and can survive bullets and possibly rockets. Boomstick: He can dodge lightning and bullets, the Gravity Coil helps him even more with a speed boost as well. Wiz: The odd and naive looking one can actually be threatening. "Oof!" Steve * Name: Steve * Alias: The Player * Occupation: Explorer, Hunter, Farmer, Monster Slayer, Enchanter, Survivalist, Architect, Miner, Engineer... * Height: N/A (Est. 6'1 if dimensions were translated to the real world) * Weight: N/A Wiz: Steve is a unknown character with not much known about him. But he is someone who survives, eats. The screen turns black and white *BZZT* Boomstick: So does he have a backstory or..... Wiz: Well not really in a sense, the choices that Steve makes is all up to the player, the one controlling Steve. You are Steve. Screen goes back to normal Boomstick: Touching story.... Wiz: Steve is a great fighter in close quarters combat and also at far away, as he has the Diamond Sword which can be crafted with diamonds and sticks. This is the strongest out of all of Steve's swords. He also has Diamond Armour which can be crafted with diamonds and increases Steve tanking hits from enemies. Boomstick: And when he needs to shoot from afar he has the bow and arrow, with precise aim it deals lots of damage. Wiz: He is able to reach peak human speeds and also peak human capabilities. As he has been shown to dodge arrows. Shows Steve dodging arrows from an Skeleton Wiz: He can go one on one with Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, Endermen, Ghasts and Blazes. The list goes on, he is a master archer and skilled swordsmen and capable of breaking trees and stones with just his bare fists. He is also able to fight with his bare fists speaking of which. Boomstick: And he has great feats, as he defeated the Enderdragon and the Wither. Both of which are very strong, and he casually sits in a island not even dead! And that's for days on end. Wiz: However, his weapons break after a while leaving him vulnerable and he is still human. The bow and arrow is also his only ranged weapon. And while human he is peak human, but even so his weapons can break. Boomstick: But he is one badass piece of block! "Steve slays the Enderdragon" Fight Wiz: The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Oh yeah! let's go because, it is time... for a Death Battle! The Fight (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BYcMPXxJrg) In ROBLOXia, a Robloxian was just minding his own business until a portal opened, he was curious and looked inside. That was when these two universes collided. A figure, as from the looks of it, Steve is sitting around enjoying his time at the beach, he then takes a sip of his drink and rests. At last he can finally take a break from slaying monsters, the sun was shining bright on the blue ocean. However, from the looks of it, something was coming. Steve didn't really mind and just went back to his business. But a black figure speeds by causing Steve to fumble down on the sand, the figure stopped and looked at Steve. Steve: Umph! That was not funny..... Robloxian: Oh, I'm sorry I'm just looking for a way to get back to my universe! Steve: Universe? Well you don't look ordinary to me, could it be that... you're a mob!? Robloxian: What? I have no idea what you are talking about. Steve took no chances and jabbed Robloxian in the face causing him to fly back a little, Robloxian held his face. Steve took out his diamond sword. Steve: I see no trust in you. Robloxian: What are you talking about!? Look we can settle this like gentleme- Steve interrupted Robloxian by slashing Robloxian. Robloxian then got up. Robloxian: Ergh, I guess we have to take the hard way right? Steve then got in a stance. Steve: I'll show no mercy! Robloxian: I guess so.... Robloxian took out a rocket launcher, and aimed it at Steve, Robloxian fired at Steve as the screen goes in slow motion. GET READY! FIGHT! Fight animation style (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvwL7Kyevbg) Steve blocked the missile with his sword and ran at Robloxian at blinding speeds that not even Robloxian can track and swings his blade at Robloxian depleting his health. Robloxian quickly backs up and reloads firing another rocket as the same result happens again. Steve then rushes at Robloxian ready to finish this battle, thinking it will just be another quick battle. But oh boy was he wrong, Robloxian smashed his launcher onto Steve's head as Steve was lying down on the floor. This gave Robloxian a chance to do something, Steve then got up and saw a time bomb ticking to his doom as Steve said the following: "Aw.... shi-" BOOM! The explosion was large enough to send Steve flying, Robloxian saw him and took out his Speed Coil to get to his location. the jungle biome Robloxian then arrives, Steve was nowhere to be seen. Robloxian looked cautiously and took out his Hyperlaser. PYEW! A arrow darted at Robloxian, as he reacted and ducked. Steve was bummed that it didn't hit and took out his diamond sword and revealed himself, wearing his diamond armour. Robloxian shot his Hyperlaser at Steve, as he was shot 3 times by it. PEW PEW PEW! Robloxian surprised that he tanked it, he took out his Illumina and dashed at Steve and does a fatal combo on Steve, Steve swung his sword at Robloxian only to miss. Steve: You're a pest! Robloxian: My arsenal is too large for you, give up. Steve: How big exactly... Robloxian: So large that I can't even count. Steve: Oh Ok Both Robloxian and Steve swing their sword at each other, matching blow per blow. CLING CLANG TING! They both back away from each other only to rush at each other once again, smoke appears, and slowly spreads as Robloxian is seen being sliced and hacked. Steve held grip onto his sword and does a one final swing with his sword, however Robloxian reacted fast enough to parry and knock the diamond sword out of Steve's hand. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfVR5PT8wsk&t=924s) Robloxian: Now it's my turn! He then takes out his slingshot and fires it at Steve. Steve got to cover and took his bow and arrow shooting at Robloxian, however Robloxian had the edge in fire rate and won over Steve. Robloxian took his rocket launcher out and shot at Steve blowing up half of the jungle. BOOM! Steve got up and took out his diamond sword, Robloxian equipped himself with Firebrand, Steve does a 3 hit attack at Robloxian which was countered by Robloxian. He then hit Steve with the hilt of his sword knocking him against the ground, and takes out his Hyperlaser and points it at Steve. Robloxian:Say goodbye.. Steve: Don't get too cocky! Steve kicked Robloxian's shin and gets up, jabbing Robloxian in the face. Robloxian then took out his dual illumina and does a flurry of slashes. after the attack Steve was in the air, he took this as an opportunity to try and finish it with Illumina Tornado. He does the attack hitting Steve. Steve was head first on the ground, Robloxian checked if he was dead, until Steve threw a slowing potion at Robloxian. Steve: Gotcha! Robloxian: Oh god! What's this! It's in my eyes! Steve blitzed Robloxian with his diamond sword, throwing another potion but instead decreasing his strength. Robloxian was thinking to himself that he can't take him head on for a while, so he took out his Rainbow Carpet and flew out of the way. Steve took out Elytra and chases after Robloxian. When Robloxian landed, he sees Steve with Elytra. Robloxian simply took out Telamonster, removing Elytra. Steve then holds onto the cliff, and climbs back up. Robloxian got in a ready stance with Telamonster. Steve: Who do you think you are? Cloud? Robloxian: Who Steve: Nevermind..... Steve whipped his diamond sword at Robloxian who blocked and pushed him away. Steve once again blitzed him because of the speed potion, and disarms Robloxian throwing his Telamonster far away from Robloxian. Robloxian takes out the Seven Scrolls and caused a huge explosion. BOOM! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDAOJwwd6Uo) Steve and Robloxian jumped out of the smoke as Robloxian drank Dream Elixir negating any speed effects. Robloxian: No way in hell I'm going to lose! Robloxian took out Sword of Swords and shot out swords, Steve confused dodges all of the attacks, Robloxian then stabs his sword onto the ground causing swords to sprout out of the ground, Steve backed away and shot from afar with his bow and arrow. Robloxian takes some damage, but speeds past Steve and slashes Steve. Robloxian took out Darkheart, the end is near it is now or never. Robloxian swings his sword with a big swoosh causing Steve to dodge but lost balance, Robloxian then uses this opening to his advantage and attacks Steve. Steve was in pain grabbing his chest bleeding. Robloxian: I'll set your grave for you! Steve: No! Robloxian took out the Omega Rainbow Sword blitzing Steve, Steve took out the fire resistance potion and drank it whole ready to continue, Steve equipped himself with his diamond sword once more as Robloxian was speeding through the battle field. Robloxian: Let's see you tank this! Robloxian put back his Omega Rainbow Sword, and whipped out his Super Rocket Launcher. He aimed it at Steve who is in a stance. BOOM BOOM Robloxian fired it as five rocket rounds home into Steve, Steve in panic thinks of a way to counterattack. Steve reaches in for his pockets and takes out an Ender Pearl. He then throws it as he teleports before the five rounds hit him. BOOM BOOM! BOOSH! BRASH BOOM! (Music Stop) Robloxian waited for the smoke to clear, as Steve was nowhere to be seen. Robloxian was rather alerted and hopped onto a motorcycle and darts through. Steve was hiding behind a tree waiting for Robloxian to pass by, Robloxian was seen on a motorcycle. Steve quickly detonated the TNT's in a chain explosion nearly hitting Robloxian and knocking him off his motorcycle. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3eBVFiXx4w&t=487s) Robloxian took out his Tommygun firing at Steve who is once again taking cover. Robloxian throws the Tommygun away equipping himself his banhammer. Robloxian and Steve approaches each other, as Steve attempts to impale Robloxian who responds by side stepping and hitting a homerun on Steve with his ban hammer flinging him away. Steve: Gyah! Robloxian: Take that square head! Steve then lands all bruised, Robloxian runs at him with speed coil as he unequips it. Robloxian: Well this is easier than I thought. Steve: This is surprising..... They both react with Robloxian using his Telamonster, and Steve using his diamond sword. Steve rolls out of Robloxian's way and mauls Robloxian with blood and gore. Steve: But I'm not going down that easy.... Robloxian: How about we finish this? Steve: Sure thing. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDeuBgp9NhY) Steve backs away and shoots 3 arrows at Robloxian, as he sliced the 3 arrows . Robloxian then rushes at Steve, Steve fires 3 more arrows and takes out his diamond sword dashing at Robloxian. Robloxian gets hit by the three arrows in the legs. Robloxian: Agh! Steve slices Robloxian causing blood to spill out. Steve: This, is OVER! What Steve did not know, Robloxian had a flash bang as he threw it at Steve's face blinding him. Robloxian took out his ban hammer and smacks him. Steve then gets flinged getting knocked into the air as blood flows from Steve's head. Robloxian: You're finished! Steve then landed head first causing his head to combust into bloody chunks of pieces, and blood gets on the screen. KO! * Robloxian finds a portal to his universe * Steve's corpse gets blown up by a Creeper Results (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7Nz1vxcltU) Wiz: This match was pretty close at first, but as the fight progressed Robloxian's gears are just too much for Steve to handle. Boomstick: While Robloxian is faster, he is also stronger and more durable as he can survive falls and carry infinite items. Wiz: Robloxian could just ended the fight with Telamonster at the start, and he can also counter almost all of Steve's arsenal rendering them useless. And considering Robloxian has a gear that can reset durability pretty much gives Robloxian the win. Boomstick: And his Azure Dragon's Magic Slayer could of easily ended the fight sooner or later. Wiz: While Steve defeated Enderdragon, he has never faced anyone with this much amount of hax. Boomstick: Looks like Steve met his other side of the end. Wiz: The winner is ROBLOXian Comparison ROBLOXian (Winner) + Stronger + Faster + Durable + Larger Arsenal + Large amounts of hax + Has counters to Steve's weapons + Dream Elixir can negate any speed effects - Can easily be defeated by explosions - Glass Cannon - Relies on gears Steve (Loser) + Can defeat ROBLOXian with explosions + Robloxian is a glass cannon while Steve isn't + Can fight with his bare fists - Gets countered - Outclassed - Weaker - Slower - less durable - can be defeated by hax - Smaller arsenal |-| Birdboy82= Prelude Steve Robloxian Prefight Fight! Results Music Cover Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Builders themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Roymaster11 Category:Series Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015